A Christmas party to remember
by Evelyn- Sangria
Summary: A Christmas party gets a bit out of hand with some crazy unforseen consequences. A twoshot fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is set in a AU where nobody died and Hueco Mundo never happened. Rukia and Renji came back with the others from soul society after saving Rukia and are attending school with them, while keeping an eye on Ichigo and helping him to get use to his duties. Also in this they are in their final year of high school, so they are about 18-19 years old.

A Christmas party to remember.

Chapter 1

Orihime woke with a pounding headache, wincing against the bright light which was coming through the slightly open curtains from the window of the room she was in. Sitting up in the bed she was in, Orihime blinked and looked around the room while holding her head. Her memory was fuzzy; she however did remember getting very drunk at the Christmas party that Ichigo had agreed to host after some pushing from Rukia.

Everybody from soul society had attended along with their group of friends on earth. She remembered how half way through the party; Ichigo and Renji had turned up dragging a resisting Ishida behind them.

Everyone was in their final year of high school; Ichigo and Rukia were a couple, an unconventional couple but a couple none the less. Orihime smiled like always, but it still hurt, after all the effort she had put into loving Ichigo, but she wasn't the type of person who spoke against others and ruined their happiness. No one had noticed her sorrow and pain which she had been hiding since the pair had got together except Tatsuki and sometimes she thought Ishida was aware of it.

Looking around the room, Orihime knew that this wasn't her bedroom. It wasn't even her house, or anybody's house that she recognized. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing various articles of clothing littering the floor, her outfit from last night's party, and then she froze when she spotted a shirt, a man's shirt with a blue and white cross decorating it, handmade. Then a reflection of sunlight caught her eye, on the bedside table next to her were a pair of wire glasses lying awkwardly on its surface, as if they had been tossed there carelessly.

Orihime's hand rose to her mouth as she added everything together. She may act silly, but she was by no means stupid. She had woken up in a bed, naked, her clothes strewn around in a strange room, she had a hangover, and there was a man's shirt with a design that she had only see one man ever wear.

A movement and a light rustling from beside her drew her attention. Looking down next to her, her eyes rested on a familiar form, asleep next to her; naked just like her was Ishida Uryuu. A dull ache in her lower body informed her of what they had obviously done.

Stressing and suddenly scared Orihime got out of the bed as quietly as possible quickly dressed and then ran.

Once safely home in her house, she broke into tears. She couldn't believe how reckless she had been and just how unfair it was for her to have done what she did to Ishida. She was a horrible person. Always a burden to everyone, her friends, her brother….everyone.

Back on the other side of town Ishida Uryuu woke with fuzzy memories of the previous night. All he remembered was getting dragged to a Christmas party by Arabai and Kurosaki, and he knew he had spent the night loving a passionate woman with a soft gentle touch and soft brown loving eyes, he felt like he knew her and was close to her but he couldn't remember anything else. This was the last time he would ever get drunk with his so called friends.

/-/-/-/

Ichigo frowned as he looked down to the courtyard, it was lunch time and he was waiting for his friends to arrive. Normally he would just start eating but today he was waiting for everyone else because today there were meeting about something important, something that was making them all worry. Alongside him were Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, and Rukia. They were all waiting on Ishida. The door to the roof opened and the last Quincy joined them.

They all sat in a circle and stared at each other. Tatsuki sighed and then asked what was on everybody's mind.

"Right, anybody know what on earth is the matter with Orihime."

Everyone had no idea and that was what was scarring them. Orihime was acting more and more withdrawn and less like herself every day.

"She's really pale, as if she was sick but when I tried to ask her she said she was fine and then scrammed, It's like she's trying to avoid me." Stated Kurosaki angrily, masking his worry with annoyance, but knowing that everyone present saw it for what it was.

"It's not just you Kurosaki, it's all of us. Especially me. She won't even speak to me, if I approach her she leaves as swiftly as she can in another direction." Stated Ishida.

"So what do we do?" asked Rukia.

"I think she's sick. I saw her leaving the hospital this weekend with a bag of medicine and pamphlets. She looked like she had been crying." Said Chad.

"But why would she avoid us if she was sick, we are her friends, and if she was sick wouldn't she trust us enough to tell us. Besides she can't have been sick since New Year! She's been avoiding us more and more since the Christmas party. It's now March! It's been 3 months, after all we've been through can't she trust us!" Tatsuki exclaimed looking upset.

Renji was about to say something when he jumped up and started to run downstairs.

"Renji what?" called Rukia.

"Orihime's collapsed in the courtyard" he yelled back, and everyone was on his heels in a flash.

They burst into the courtyard, and sprinted towards Orihime's collapsed form, the four boys reached her first.

Ishida and Kurosaki fell to their knees both calling her name, while Chad and Renji hovered above them.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. Now guys! Chad you're the fastest, take her and go!" ordered Rukia.

Chad nodded and quickly swept Orihime's unconscious form into his arms and took off in a full sprint with her to the infirmary, the others sprinting after him.

/-/-/

They all stared at the closed door of the infirmary where the nurse was looking at Orihime. The nurse had taken Orihime, and then had shooed them all out of the room.

In the corridor, Ichigo Renji and Tatsuki were pacing; while the others were leaning against the wall and fidgeting nervously.

Everyone froze then jumped to attention when the nurse exited the infirmary.

"How is she? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" demanded Ichigo immediately before anyone could speak.

"Calm down, all of you. Inoue is fine, just slightly tired." Answered the nurse. Seeing that they were starting to protest she spoke again this time with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, I can't tell you more than that without betraying Inoue's trust, she doesn't want you to know. But I caution you to just trust her, she's a smart girl, she'll tell you when she wants to."

"Can we see her?... please?" asked Ishida, worry contorting his usually calm facade.

"Sorry no, she's resting and doesn't want to be disturbed. Now hurry up, if you don't get going you'll all be late for class, Go!" with that they all reluctantly left for class.

The nurse watched them go before turning and re-entering the infirmary.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them. They are all very worried about you. This isn't a bad thing Inoue it happens all the time; this is something that should bring joy to you no matter how young. I know you'll be fine. These things happen. But you know they'll be upset if you don't tell them yourself." asked the nurse to the sullen red head who had been listening since the moment she had shut the door.

Orihime shook her head. The nurse sighed but decided not to push her. With a last smile she left Orihime alone to go see the headmaster to tell him that Orihime was going home for the day since she wasn't well.

Once the door to the infirmary shut behind the nurse, Orihime's hairpin glowed and Tsubaki popped out. He floated in front of Orihime for a few seconds, glaring at her before landing in her outstretched palm.

"Oi woman I ain't happy with this!" he yelled scowling at her. When no answer was forthcoming, he sighed sadly and spoke to her again, this time more gently.

" Why don't you trust them, You don't have to do this alone you know. I don't like this idea at all not one bit and nor do the others. Can't you trust them? They would look after you. "

"No Tsubaki, I won't change my mind. We are going to do what I've got planned. I can't be a burden anymore, to anyone, not anymore. Never again"

Tsubaki sighed before answering her." Fine we'll go along with this but we are still gonna nag you to hell woman this is stupid and dangerous. Anyway where the hell is the place you were talking about. And when are we going?".

"You'll see when we arrive" said Orihime sadly. "As for when, now."

"WHAT NOW!" yelled Tsubaki.

Orihime nodded before explaining "We need to leave before school breaks up, they we go straight to my place when school is over. I know them. Hurry get back in my hairpin." Tsubaki glared one last time before complying.

Standing quickly, Orihime grabbed her bag and belongings and swiftly left the infirmary. At the school gates she turned one last time and looked up to where she knew her classmates were.

'Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to come back here again, maybe we will come back one day. I hope they all forgive me eventually.' she thought, her hand straying to her stomach where a small bump could be felt but not seen.

With that Orihime turned and walked briskly away from the school without looking back.

/-/-/

Orihime's door shook heavily in its frame, and frankly Ishida was surprised it held up against Kurosaki's pounding fists. All six of them had rushed to Orihime's flat as soon as school had finished. The lights were off, and it was quiet. They were all waiting impatiently for Orihime to open the door.

"Orihime! Open up" yelled Ichigo.

When no answer came he tried banging on the door again.

"Idiot! Have you tried the door?" scolded Rukia.

"She wouldn't leave the door unlocked. Never!" exclaimed Tatsuki in protest.

Rengi ignored the two glaring females and simply grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

The door swung open with no resistance. Stunned into silence, they all made their way into the silent flat.

Ishida froze in the entrance to her bedroom. There hanging harmlessly on the outside of the wardrobe was a light blue silk dress. The dress Orihime had worn to the Christmas party 3 months ago.

At the sight of that dress, it was as if a dam broke in Ishida's mind, previously forgotten memories came flooding to the surface of his mind.

His heart beat quickened; his breathing became laboured as he remembered.

He remembered the dress, he remembered gently removing it from Orihime, he remembered lowering her down gently onto his bed. He remembered making love to her. He could remember every second of it.

His eyes flew to Tatsuki as she appeared behind him. Ishida turned to face her, there were tears running down her face and everyone was waiting for her to say something.

"The shrine's gone. Orihime's gone."

Ichigo was the first to react. "Lets' go find her then!" and with that he was gone, with everyone on his heels.

As they all split up, Ishida swore on his pride as a Quincy:

'I will find you Orihime.'

/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Okay so this is my first Bleach fic so I am sorry if there are any mistakes. This is planning to be a two shot the next chapter should be up soon. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be deleted. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is set in a AU where nobody died and Hueco Mundo never happened. Rukia and Renji came back with the others from soul society after saving Rukia and are attending school with them, while keeping an eye on Ichigo and helping him to get use to his duties. Also in this they are in their final year of high school, so they are about 18-19 years old.

A Christmas party to remember.

Chapter 2

Ishida's head turned in the direction from where the crash came from, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that it was just Renji and Ichigo fighting again.

It had been almost 6 months since Orihime disappeared. They had all looked, everyone from soul society had turned up on earth to try and help find her. Nothing. In the end after 3 months of searching, everyone reluctantly agreed that maybe she didn't want to be found. That however didn't stop Ishida from looking for her. Since she had left he had had a huge fight with his father, and had left home and moved into his own place.

They were having a picnic in the woods outside of where they all lived, yet another one of Rukia's ideas to understand humans.

It was mostly peaceful and relaxing, everyone was enjoying themselves until suddenly there was a massive spike of reiatsu and reiryoku which hit everyone at once.

Immediately Renji, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Ishida were on their feet. An unspoken agreement passed between them all. Without hesitation Renji, Ichigo and Ishida took off in the direction from where the power surge came from. Rukia contacted Soul Society and Chad kept a lookout next to Tatsuki.

As he ran Ishida wondered if what they were going to find at the centre of this power surge was friendly or not. He was hoping for the first one….

/-/-/

Orihime turned back to the kitchen and to cleaning the rest of the breakfast dishes. Afterwards, it wasn't hard to keep herself busy. She started rearranging the books on her shelves, stacking them in accordance to height this time. She then started cleaning the living room furniture.

But like an involuntary twitch of a finger, Orihime kept having this feeling that there was something amiss. Standing at the kitchen counter, cutting a carrot in small pieces, that involuntary twitch became something even bigger. It wasn't even until a few seconds after it happened, that Orihime realized that her water had just broken. Suddenly a straight shot of pain ran through her body, the first contraction she'd ever felt and it was horrible! Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the kitchen counter, fighting against the pain until it subsided.

She sucked in deep breaths as the realization of the moment started flowing to her mind. She was going into labour now! Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do, trying to remember what the doctor had told her many times before.

Another flash of pain shot through her body and Orihime wasn't able to stop a small moan from escaping through her gritted teeth. Again she gripped the kitchen counter with knuckles glowing white, steadying herself until the contraction ran out. If she could just make it to the couch, where her cell phone was, once she got there everything would be fine.

Orihime didn't know how long she had stood at that counter, holding back against the torrent of contractions that paved their way through her body.

Somehow she found herself just nearing the living room, the couch within a few steps distance when another pang shot through her body. This time it sent Orihime to her knees as she let out a verbal cry of pain, closing her eyes to fight against the pain while clutching a hand to her stomach.

The sound of the front door slamming open was music to Orihime's ears. Thank god! Someone had heard her scream.

Feet were rushing down the hall and into the living room, pausing only a moment before rushing to her side. Warm hands gripped her shoulders and pulled Orihime into an embrace against their body. Arms were circling around her and they pulled her tight against their chest. As the contraction receded, Orihime's eyes fluttered open to look at her saviour. But what she saw, Orihime couldn't believe, for what stared back at her was a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of wire framed glasses, framed by black hair.

Orihime's eyes instantly widened with a sharp intake of breath. His eyes glanced around the room, surveying the small house and then turned back to Orihime in his arms. With a slight squeeze of his arms, he clutched her tighter against his chest.

Standing up, he held Orihime close and headed across the hall toward her bedroom. Kicking the door open with a swift boot to its hinges, Ishida quickly set Orihime on her bed before starting to search through her room.

Blinking her eyes over and over again, Orihime couldn't believe that it was really him. He had to be a mirage or a dream of some kind. The labour pains were playing tricks on her mind. They had to be! He couldn't be here!

After gathering her breath, Orihime found her voice. "Ishida, what…what are you doing here?"

Turning around, Ishida hesitated before answering. "I'm here to bring you home."

Orihime shook her head. "No, this is my home."

Ishida crossed the room until he was at her bedside. "No, your home is with me and the others! You belong there with us. With me. We need you Orihime we care about you."

"I don't belong there. All I am is a bother and a burden. I can't live that life anymore." Orihime turned her face away from his demanding gaze, tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, you never even wanted a baby or a family. This was an accident I promise."

"Orihime…"

"No, don't even start. I left because I needed a new life, away from all that pain I wanted a better life for-," Orihime bit her lip as she suddenly felt the next contraction pull through her body, her whole body cringing from the tremors.

Her hands clenched at the bed covers as Orihime closed her eyes, doing her best to breathe through the pain, gasping in small pants.

Ishida's eyes widened at her pain, unknowing at what he could be doing for her. Reaching out a hand, he paused briefly before covering Orihime's wrought hand with his own.

**A crash made the pair of them jump. Less than a second later, Renji and Ichigo barged into the room. They balked at the sight of the nine month pregnant Orihime who was obviously the source of the immense amount of reiatsu and reiryoku they had all reacted to. Immediately they burst into speech all demanding to know different things.**

She jerked back at the loud crash and the sudden noise of voices, eyes opening to slits as she glared at him, the pain giving her a power fuelled by anger.

"Get….Out!" She hissed through gritted teeth, sucking in breath after every word.

"No." Ishida shook his head, reaching out to hold her hand once more. "I'm not leaving you." Everyone else in the room nodded at what he said.

Suddenly a pillow lashed out at Ichigo, who happened to be in its trajectory, and smacked him clear across the face. He looked temporarily stunned at the hit, eyes blinking several times before turning back to Orihime's angered face.

"I…Said….Get…Out!" Orihime gritted once more, her eyes mere slits of anger as she tried to hold back her cries of pain. The contractions were becoming longer; a signal that Orihime instinctively knew meant she was already close to giving birth.

Renji and Ichigo wisely backed out of the room except Ishida. She brandished the pillow at Ishida with her right hand, showing him she was ready to smack him again. "Now…Get Out!"

"And I said, NO!" Ishida quickly reached over and tore the pillow from her tight grasp, throwing it behind him. "I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Since…when…did…you…care!" Orihime hissed at him again, taking her time to breathe through the pain and yet still speak her mind to this man beside her.

Ishida stared back at Orihime, his eyes narrowing as the two exchanged silent words between them.

"I've always cared Orihime. These past few months have been torture. I never have to go without being near you ever again."

However before he could continue Unohana and Yoruichi burst into the room with bowls of water and towels. They immediately started to get Orihime ready for delivery.

"Let's get this baby delivered shall we Orihime?" asked Unohana smiling gently at Orihime.

"Babies, I'm having twins" announced Orihime through her panting.

Ishida hit the ground.

/-/-/

Unohana looked up. She could feel the hollows beginning to gather. The others better be ready to fight. She couldn't deliver a baby and fight hollows too. She had just revived Ishida and had sent him to fight the hollows until Renji and Ichigo returned with back up.

Renji was on the edge of Orihime's property having just finished a call to soul society when Ichigo stepped out of the portal followed by Urahara. Ichigo stopped abruptly. "Man, do you feel that energy? This kid's gonna be powerful." Hitsugaya appeared before them with a group of soul reapers behind him. "Yes. I feel it. And so did the entire hollow population and all of soul society. We are going to be very busy for the next few hours." Renji grinned.

They heard battle sounds and raced to the location. Of course energy that powerful would draw out the hollows. They cleared the woods as they saw one of Ishida's arrows zoom over their heads and destroy a hollow. Thank the gods they were here.

Ishida turned at their arrival to see Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Ukitake and even Byakuya getting into defensive positions around the small house. Ichigo grinned at him. "We got this covered Quincy. Go play daddy."

Knowing his friends weren't going to let anything get by them, Ishida bounded up the porch steps and returned to the room Orihime was in.

He heard a pained scream just as he knocked on the door. He went pale. Masumoto opened the door and stepped back to let him enter. "Orihime has been asking for you." He went to the bed. Orihime was pale and covered with sweat. He sat down beside her and took her hand. He smoothed back her hair with the other. "I'm here Hime." She squeezed his hand and cried out as another pain hit.

Unohana looked up at Orihime. "It won't be long now. I know it's hard, but don't push yet. Wait until I tell you to." Orihime nodded as the pain passed. Ishida asked Unohana, "How is this going so fast? I thought it took hours." Unohana snorted. "One. Your children are very strong and are anxious to be born. Two. She has been having pains for a while before we even found her. So it has already been hours."

Half an Hour passed and Ishida was wishing he could take the pain for her. Unohana had not allowed her any medication. It would slow down the birth process and Unohana had never attended a human birth before. The intervals between pains were almost non-existent now. Unohana checked Orihime again and nodded to herself. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

The sentence was barely completed before the next contraction came. Ishida held her shoulders as she came off the bed with the effort. Yoruichi was smiling excitedly. "I see the head." Orihime collapsed on the bed. Ishida pushed her hair out of her face. "We're not through yet. Once more." Another contraction came and Orihime pushed. Two more times, Ishida giving soft words of encouragement each time. Orihime was barely conscious by the time she heard her first baby cry.

Unohana handed the first child off to Yoruichi to bathe it and take measurements. With more encouragement Orihime began to push anew. This delivery took less time, and shortly after their second child was born.

Unohana took care of the afterbirth and began healing Orihime. "Ishida, I have a basin sitting on the table over there. Bring it and the washcloth. While I finish healing her, get her cleaned up so she can hold her children."

He did as he was told stealing a glance at Yoruichi. He still knew nothing about his children.

Orihime woke up to Ishida bathing her face with a cool cloth. She didn't know how long she had been out.

Seeing her question in her eyes, Ishida told her, "It's only been a few minutes. Yoruichi is almost done and then we can hold our children." Orihime gave a small smile. Her pain was gone. She was sure she owed that to Unohana.

Yoruichi brought two blanket wrapped bundles and laid them in Orihime's arms. "Orihime, Ishida. Meet your son and daughter"

The babies began to squirm and fidget. They both let out a wail; they continued to make their displeasure known. "I think they're hungry."

Orihime struggled to sit up. With Ishida's help she got into a comfortable position and guided the babies' mouth to her breasts. It took a few seconds, but both babies finally latched on and began to suckle.

Ishida watched in awe as his daughter and son had their first meal. Orihime smiled at him. Once the babies had gotten their fill they drifted off to sleep.

Orihime settled back on the pillows. Basking in the feel of her children sleeping against her, and taking comfort from the solid and comforting form of Ishida who she was leaning against.

/-/-/

"I think I'll leave you alone for a bit."Unohana said as she backed toward the door. "You guys have a few things to deal with." With a last minute smile to Orihime, Unohana turned and exited the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

Glaring after the retreating Unohana, Orihime could only but turn her gaze to Ishida who stood by her bed. They locked eyes for a moment, silently staring at each other. Neither knew what to say, nor how to start. The sudden wail from one of the babies brought them back to reality and both of their attentions were turned to them.

"Shhh." Orihime crooned to her child, softly rocking back and forth and glanced once over at Ishida, who silently watched them from the bedside.

Shifting his gaze from the child to Orihime, Ishida released a heavy sigh. "Come back with me." He said bluntly.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock, her head snapping to look at the Quincy in surprise. "Come back? Why! So I can be a burden again? I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore."

"You don't need to do anything!" Ishida grumbled. "I don't care about that anymore! I just want you back with us! With me !"

"Then why? Why should I come back with you!"

Rushing up to the bed, Ishida glared down at Orihime, his eyes burning anew. "You want to know why! Because I love you and I can't stand to be without you!"

Orihime blinked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't stand being without you. When you left, I thought that everything would go back to the way that things used to be before I even met you. But things weren't the same."

Casting blue eyes to the ground, he took steps to circle the bedroom. Orihime watched as he walked around her bed and headed toward a pair of terrace doors that Unohana had opened earlier to let in some fresh air

"I tried telling myself that I was better off without you and you were better without me."

He turned toward Orihime, his eyes meeting hers in an unwavering stare. Orihime involuntarily swallowed, moistening her dry throat.

"I missed your face, your eyes, the way that you talked about nonsense things." He paused as the words he wanted to say were foreign upon his tongue. "I realized that I couldn't live my life alone anymore. And I realized that I was…. I was worried that you wouldn't want my love."

Orihime could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Was he really saying these things to her? Now of all times? Forcing back her emotions, Orihime blinked back her tears and looked up at the Quincy warrior who stood solemnly in her bedroom.

"And what do you want of me?" She questioned.

Her brown eyes followed him as he approached her bed, and sat down upon the bed like he had before.

"I want nothing of you."

Orihime was taken aback in confusion. "You don't want me?"

"No, I NEED you, Orihime. I can't live my life anymore without you there with me."

"And the babies?" Her eyes flashed down to the bundles in her arms, then back to his face. She forced back the smile that was shining beneath her expressionless exterior.

Blue eyes fell to the forms in her arms. Reaching out his hands he placed one over both babies' head. "I never thought that I'd have a child let alone two. I had thought it'd be troublesome to have one."

His eyes turned back up to Orihime, the blue within reflecting warmth. "And I see now how lucky we are to have them. They are a part of both of us and that's what I am proud of."

The edges of Orihime's mouth starting twitching, fighting against her measures to hold back her smile. Was everything for real?

Forcing back tears once again, Orihime swallowed to clear her throat. "Then why. Why didn't you say any of these things to me before?"

"Because… I had yet to realize it all. While you were gone I began to see that I was scared to death of you….because I loved you so much." Ishida reached out to cup her face with a hand, "You could make me happy with just a glance of those wonderful eyes and torture me at the same time. I loved you so much that it almost cost me true happiness to realize it. And now that I have it," Ishida suddenly pulled Orihime close to his body, minding the children in her arms, "I'm never letting go of you."

Like a latch undone, Orihime's tears cascaded a river down her face. She buried her face into his shoulder and clutched closer to his body. "Uryuu," She hiccupped through her tears, "I've missed you so much! Don't leave me alone again!"

"Never. I'm not letting you go again."

For what seemed like the shortest moment ever, Orihime held tight onto Ishida, her eyes releasing the flood of tears she was holding in. But the moment was cut by the small sounds coming from between them. They slowly pulled from each other's arms and smiled at each other as Orihime readjusted the babies in her arms. His eyes travelled back to Orihime's beaming face.

"Can…can I hold them?"

Eyes flitting back from Ishida to the babies, Orihime nodded slowly. She held out their children to Ishida, who delicately took her into his own hands. Standing from the bed, he took a few steps away and stood in the light from the terrace doors. Holding up the children in his arms, Ishida took in every detail about them.

The cloth wrapped around his daughters head had slowly drooped down and now hung over Ishida's arms. Ishida could see the beginnings or red hair on her head, the same shade as her mother's while on his son he could already see the black hair he had inherited from him.

A small eye peeked open, exposing a blue gaze just like her father's on his left. On his right the same happened but this time Ishida was met with a brown gaze. They both stared at their father for a few moments, new eyes trying to evaluate this world around them. But slowly they closed once again. A small smile drew upon his face, slowly growing until he had wide grin upon his lips. Then the sudden realization came over him. This was his son and his daughter and he was their father.

Orihime scooted across the bed, so that her legs dangled over the edge and watched Ishida study their children. Suddenly before her eyes was everything that she had wanted, a man that she loved and the beginning of a new family with him.

He brought his daughter and son back against his chest, cradling them close and stepped the few paces back to Orihime. She stood and looked at the bundles in his arms before turning her gaze up to his.

"Did you have a name for them yet, Orihime?" Ishida questioned, his face bright and warm.

"I had a few in mind…but you probably want to give them a family name or something."

"It's your decision, not mine. What did you want to call them?"

Orihime let out a sigh. "I had hoped… to name her Sakura… and him Kurama. But if you have something different-"

"Orihime." He interrupted, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "It's fine. Sakura and Kurama it shall be."

They heard sounds outside the door. "It seems that the hollow attacks have stopped. I think we have some eager visitors." Orihime took the babies back.

"Get me a t-shirt. I left some in the drawer. Then we can introduce Sakura and Kurama to the rest of her family." Ishida got her a t-shirt and helped her slip it on. He sat down next to her and called out. "Yes. You can come in." The door opened and everyone spilled into the room.

Orihime crooked her finger at Renji and Ichigo who looked scared of the bundles in her arms. "You two. Come here." They walked slowly to the bed. "Thank you for protecting us. Would you two like to be the firsts to hold your niece and nephew? Her name is Sakura, and his name is Kurama." They both took the small bundle carefully and stood up. The pair had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Kurosaki. She's got Ishida's eyes and Orihime's hair." Ichigo came over to look.

"He's got Orihime's eyes and Ishida's hair" answered Ichigo looking at the bundle he held in his arms. He opened the blanket to tickle his little belly. Kurama grabbed at his finger. "He's got some grip for a baby." Renji covered him back up with his spare hand. "Don't pay any attention to him, Kurama. Uncle Renji will beat him up for you."

Hitsugaya came over to peer at the baby. Renji held her out to him. He backed up. "I don't do babies. I just wanted to see what all this aggravation was for." Urahara reached around him. "I don't have any problem holding babies. And as powerful as this little girl is going to be, I think I should start getting on her good side now." He took her in his arms. Yoruichi was at his side immediately. He held her as if he had a great deal of experience with babies. "Hello Sakura. I'm your Uncle Urahara and this is your Aunt Yoruichi."

Urahara cuddled her a few moments before reluctantly handing her off to Yoruichi. He addressed Ishida and Orihime. "I must say that I'm impressed. You two make beautiful babies." Ishida had his arm around Orihime. He leaned his head against hers. "Thank you. I think I'm going to have my hands full when she gets older."

Ichigo had managed to switch Sakura with Kurama from Yoruichi and stood looking down at the bundle in his arms. "That's ok. She'll have her uncles to protect her and chase all the perverts away."

They all looked up as Chad ran into the room out of breath. He spotted Ichigo and stalked over to take one of the babies from him. Ichigo handed Sakura over. "What's the rush, Chad?" He took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I rode with the girls. "Once they get in here, it's going to be a while before anybody else gets their hands on the babies." Rukia and Tatsuki entered the room and wondered what everyone was laughing about.

As predicted, the girls took immediate possession of the 'little angels'. Rukia's eyes misted. "Oh Orihime, she's beautiful." Tatsuki smirked. "And he has that Ishida hair. They are going to be a lethal combination in a few years. You did good children." At Unohana's urging, Urahara led the procession out of the room. "I think it's safe to say that little girl will have everyone here wrapped around her finger in no time at all."

Unohana walked over to the bed. She took Sakura from Tatsuki and pointed at the door. "You guys too. Orihime needs to rest and the babies will need to nurse again soon." Rukia and Tatsuki silently followed the others out. Unohana held Sakura for a few moments before handing her to Orihime. "I have healed everything that normally takes six weeks after a human birth. You will not experience the bleeding and pain that you normally would, but your body still needs to rest and recover."

/-/-/

That night, Ishida told Unohana of his intentions of bringing Orihime and Hikaru back to his home in Karakura Town. Matsumoto advised him with a powerful glare that he let Orihime rest at least for a week before moving her around again. He could only agree.

So after a week of rest for Orihime and the twins, Ishida loaded up his new family into a rented car and off they headed for home once again in Karakura Town. Along the way, nothing kept Ishida from holding his young daughter and son as much as he could. Such small things were a wonder to his eyes.

Upon reaching his house, Orihime couldn't help but feel the tears start again, old feelings stirred up anew. But now they were tears that she could be happy with.

Greeting them back home was a small group of soul reapers and humans. Renji, Chad, and Urahara stood tall near the gates to the house. Rukia and Tatsuji stood at the front waiting with baited breath for them to get out of the car, and Ichigo stood behind them with a wide smile on his face.

The twins were greeted to the home with big smiles and cuddles of their aunt and uncles. Orihime even made Ichigo and Renji hold them at one moment; however when Kurama reached out and grabbed the closest thing, a lock of Renji's long hair. The moment was funnier than they could have imagined, even getting a smirk from Ishida.

It seemed like the most perfect moment for their family. And Orihime hoped that nothing would come between them again. Whatever the reason that they had come together, it didn't matter anymore. They had each other and that was all Orihime cared about.

/-/-/

A/N: Okay finished. I know its short and sweet, but that's how it formed in my mind. If I get inspiration I might do a follow up story, but not sure. Who knows…..

Anyway thank you for reading, review ore always appreciated, so please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
